narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raian Uchiha
Raian Uchiha (うちは手梁, Uchiha Raian) is the grandson of Ryun Uchiha, the son of Serana Uchiha; the Sixth Yamakage and the head of the Uchiha Clan. He is the jinchūriki of Datara - the Ten-Tails - and, as his mother is the Uchiha Clan's leader, he is the heir to the Uchiha Clan. He is the primary protagonist of Part II of Enken. Background Born to the Uchiha Clan in Yamagakure, Raian is part of the second generation of the Uchiha since it was restored by his grandfather, Ryun Uchiha, following the . His youth, however, differs greatly from that of his grandfather or his mother. While both of them were extremely gifted and talented from a young age, Raian was considered the "black sheep" of Ryun's line, by his uncle, Tobichi Uchiha. It took Raian until the age of ten to become a Genin and he did not become a Chūnin until the age of seventeen, while both of his ancestors graduated and were promoted very young. As a descendant of Ryun and the son of the Yamakage, Ryun was chosen to become the of Datara - the Ten-Tails. He had the beast sealed within him shortly after becoming a Genin. Shortly after becoming a chūnin, Ryun awakened his Sharingan through yet undisclosed means. Appearance Though he is his grandson, Raian looks nothing like his grandfather Ryun and doesn't even resemble his mother, Serana, in appearance. Physically, he is actually more similar to his great-great-grandfather, Madara Uchiha. Like most Uchiha, he possesses black hair; wearing his at shoulder length. His hair, in particular, is noticeably wavy. He also possesses the standard Uchiha onyx-colored eyes, inheriting these from his mother. Most of the time, he wears a normal navy robe, bearing the insignia of the Uchiha clan on its back. Occasionally, however, he can be seen in the worn by the normal chūnin of the village. Personality Raian possesses a rather flamboyant and sarcastic personality, which is in stark contrast to his serious mother and lazy uncle. As noted by many people in the village of Yamagakure, Raian possesses two very different personalities depending on where is at. At home, around his mother, he is quiet and reserved; choosing not to say much and to stay to himself. In public, however, his entire demeanor changes. He becomes loud and sarcastic, but is generally likeable to most villagers. Abilities Like his grandfather, Raian was born with an exceptionally powerful chakra and is considered to be a genius of the revived Uchiha Clan. Unlike his great-grandfather, Madara Uchiha, Raian's chakra isn't considered to be dark and murky, rather warm and bright, as noted by Datara, the tailed beast within him. Unlike most members of his clan, especially Ryun and Madara, Raian initially wasn't skilled in almost any ninja art, unable to preform basic techniques. For this reason, he was seen as the "black sheep" of the clan. However, after mastering Datara's chakra, he has learned a variety of ninjutsu, making him far stronger than the average , despite only being a . Chakra Prowess Being a member of the Uchiha clan, Raian has an immensely strong life-force and strong chakra to go along with it. Even without Datara's influence, Raian is noted to have three times as much chakra as his mother, the Sixth Yamakage, Serana Uchiha. Because of this high chakra, he can preform extraordinarily taxing techniques, such as the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. His chakra is so extensive that, of the three jinchūriki that inhabit Yamagakure, his chakra is both the largest and the strongest. Jinchūriki Powers As the jinchūriki of Datara, the Ten-Tails, Raian is one of, if not the most powerful jinchūriki alive. Alone, his chakra is three times greater than his mother's, however, with Datara's chakra included, his power is nearly five hundred times greater than Serana's own. Serana herself has noted that Raian's chakra levels, with Datara, are very close, if not somewhat greater, than Ryun Uchiha, Raian's grandfather's, chakra. Being the fusion of the nine tailed beasts, despite being completed without all of Kurama and Gyūki's chakra, Datara's power gives Raian access to all of the previous jinchūriki and tailed beasts' techniques. To access these techniques, he must access Datara's chakra, which, thanks to the Six Paths Binding Seal which holds the beast within him, is readily available to him — giving him access to the Ten-Tails Chakra Mode. In this mode, his durability, speed, strength, and healing factor skyrocket. He can now heal from most fatal wounds, and the chakra shroud protects him from all but the most deadly of physical attacks. He also can form the chakra into chakra arms to utilize as extra limbs. Despite this power, Datara and Raian are not on good terms, therefore, Raian's Tailed Beast Mode is incomplete, as he cannot transform into the beast itself. Because of that, he cannot use the Tailed Beast Ball. To make up for this, he created the Mini-Tailed Beast Ball — a handheld version of the Tailed Beast Ball (similar to a Rasengan), which allows him to use its immense power. Thanks to the versatility of the Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, Raian also managed to create a number of variations to the technique. He can increase the size of the technique to form the Great Mini-Tailed Beast Ball and, by forming a large shuriken, reminiscent of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, to increase the explosive power of the technique with Mini-Tailed Beast Shuriken. Like Kurama, Raian can sense negative emotions in others, making it easy to determine enemies. In addition, he seems to be able to use Isobu's ability to entrap foes in coral upon contact with his chakra cloak, as well as use Sun Gokū's Lava Release ninjutsu. By using Gyūki's knowledge, stored within Datara's chakra, as well as his chakra arms, Raian can also preform the Tailed Beast Eight Twists technique, devastating his surroundings. Raian's command over Datara's chakra is so great that he can mix its chakra with his own and then distribute it to others with a mere touch. Kenjutsu Among the shinobi of Yamagakure, Raian is the respective master of ; the fighting style of sword. Due to years worth of training centered on refining his skill, he has placed himself in a league of his own when it comes to swordsmanship mastery. Raian has proven himself to be far above average when it comes to kenjutsu. His uncle, Tobichi, a known master swordsman himself, noted that the young Raian had a natural connection to his sword, and was able to work flawlessly. Raian has a distinctive fighting style that involves first analyzing his opponent's and their fighting style before employing the full might of his own skills. He is also known to preform self-damaging maneuvers for the sake of victory, such as impaling his own leg to allow himself to block a strike from an opponent's own weapon. Raian's sword strikes contain a tremendous amount of cutting power, being able to easily slice through an Earth-Style Wall, and force his cousin's own tailed beast cloak to its durability limits. His calculated manner of fighting ensures that he doesn't waste a movement. He can effectively employ three of the traditional martial arts schools which deal with swordsmanship, kenjutsu, kendo, and Iaidō, in such a way, that he can use it almost exclusively in combat against his foes and win nearly any fight with them. He is also incredibly flexible, with superb dexterity, able to to preform swift flips and roles while fighting. In addition to this, he can create an endless amount of techniques which can be applied well within the various parameters of his fighting style, as well as adapting preexisting techniques to his style. Raian is naturally a master of the general art of kenjutsu, having mastered its most basic principles to the point in which they alone cause mortal wounds should they be successful. His feigns (usually done with Iaidō) are so fast and spontaneous, that he can create several openings in a foe in just one movement; a utilization of his sword, footwork, and center of gravity. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. Unlike other shinobi shown thus far in the series Raian, adhering to the traditional teachings of kenjutsu, aims for his foe's sword hand or arm in an attempt to disable and/or disarm his foe of their weapon, and creating large openings from which to deliver the killing blow. There are some attacks, however, that do not require a preceding subterfuge to create the necessary opening for attack. Raian refers to these as his "quick strikes" (迅速殴打, jinsoku ōda). They are done with two hands on the sword, much like his various sword techniques. One hand is at the base of the handle to provide longer reach, while the other hand is at the ridge of the blade to provide the initial force to flick the sword as quick as an arrow to hit the target. He usually hides these postures from his opponents, and the ready positions are implemented while switching hands or while changing steps. These flicking strikes can be administered from any angle (from the top, sides, or below). The only time he aims for his opponent's sword itself, is when parrying; merely in attempt to knock his foe's blade away to allow him to deliver a more powerful thrust of his own. When parrying, Raian always directs the point of the sword to the target. This minimizes the step usually needed for him to be able to counter-attack. Thus, his opponent is at an immediate disadvantage. Also, using the quick strike at the opponents sword hand or forearm, as he usually would do in one of his thrusting techniques, will immediately incapacitate the opponent's attack before having to parry it. By keeping the point of his sword directed towards his opponent while attempting to parry in all angles, he is provided with a good foundation for an appropriate counter maneuver reflexes. His ability to employ all three of these aspects of the art, not only flawlessly, but, instinctively, where he doesn't even have to think about them, are a testament to his mastery of the art. His reflexes are trained to react to sword movements, however chaotic or unpredictable they may be, to the point that he can fight in total darkness and still effectively parry and return opponent techniques and strikes. He is also capable of taking on several opponents at once with his techniques. Ninjutsu Impure World Reincarnation Having learned this technique from one of the forbidden scrolls hidden within the Higurashi Shrine, Raian is one of three shinobi to make use of and have mastered the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Thus far, he has only collected the of previous members of the Uchiha clan, which he has gained access to by going to the old Uchiha clan burial grounds in the . To preform the ritual for the technique, however, he utilizes shadow clones, since they are exact replicas, rather than true sacrifices, to preform the technique. His skill with this technique is such, that he invented the Impure World Embodiment Technique to allow him to transfer tailed beast chakra into the shinobi he reincarnates, allowing his reincarnated shinobi the use of a Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. Using the same technique, he can also modify their eyes to wield his Sharingan, as well as preform his own techniques, such as the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, through them. Nature Transformations .]] Despite only being a chūnin, Raian can preform two nature transformations with his own chakra; fire and earth. With them, he can preform a variety of techniques that make up the nucleus of his attack arsenal. As an Uchiha, he can naturally preform extraordinarily powerful Fire Release techniques, such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to produce a gargantuan fireball, which is able to defeat even the strongest of Water Release techniques, despite its weakness to water. Using Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, he can cast a tremendous flamethrower of scorching flames that have the capability of burning an entire forest. His most prominent talent, however, is with the Earth Release nature. Using it, he can add or subtract weight from any object he touches. He can also use the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect himself from powerful attacks. His command of the nature extends to manipulating his environment, such as with Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, in which he can raise or lower the terrain around him according to his desire. In the same manner, he can turn the ground beneath his foe into a a chakra-infused mud swamp, which can bind them in their tracks, leaving them wide open for one of Raian's techniques. Sealing Techniques Fūinjutsu are a major part of Raian's technique arsenal and attack strategy. Chief amongst these is the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. While, normally, jinchūriki are incapable of using the technique, Raian has found away around both of the technique's drawbacks. By using a reincarnated shinobi with his Impure World Reincarnation Technique, Raian forfeits their soul, rather than his own, to the Death God, allowing him to use the technique's ample positive uses, without the fear of death. Should he desire to get back the soul of the reincarnated shinobi he sacrificed, he simply uses another reincarnated shinobi to preform the seal's releasing technique, freeing the soul for reincarnation. He can also preform the sealing method which imprisoned Datara within him, the Six Paths Binding Seal, though he is rarely seen using it. Additionally, he can use a variety of lesser seals, such as contract seals, to remove a summoning from a shinobi's command. According to Tobichi Uchiha, Raian's uncle, Raian's contract seals are among the strongest in Yamagakure. Other Techniques Aside from his sizable arsenal of powerful techniques, Raian is familiar with several other techniques that aid his fighting style. He is an expert practitioner of the Shadow Clone Technique, not only being able to use it proficiently, but transferring to inanimate objects to preform techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. He is also knowledgeable of his clan's unique techniques, namely the Uchiha Return and the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment techniques, which he uses with expert mastery. Dōjutsu Sharingan Raian was a late bloomer among the Uchiha, awakening his Sharingan shortly after his chūnin promotion, at the age of seventeen. Unlike most Uchiha who have unlocked the Sharingan, Raian does not emphasize it too strongly in his fighting style, a stark difference from his grandfather and great-grandfather, who are praised as the true masters of the Sharingan. Nevertheless, he does make use of it's many perks, and is skilled in its use. He primarily employs it to keep track of fast moving foes, as well as to copy ninjutsu for his use. Nevertheless, he is not beyond using the novelties of the Sharingan's abilities. He is a master at casting Sharingan genjutsu, needing a single glance to trap his foe within a genjutsu-altered world. Trivia * Raian shares his name with the main character of my Bleach series, Raian Getsueikirite. Appearances